Cookie
by TypoNumber5
Summary: Yugi tells you how you should go about getting rid of that HORRIBLE caferteria food. -Currently being rewritten-


**Cookie**

By TypoNumber5

**Chp. 1, Possibilities 1 - 4**

Okay, I'm rewriting this from its original script-format. I actually liked this thing (even though I started it in 6th grade), and I want it to stay on FF-dot-N. So, for those of you who read it before, I've changed it a little. I thought the orginal style was a bit to much like a list for comfort, so I turned it into a journal type-thing. Yeah. You'll see.

For those of you new to this fic, it's called "cookie" for no reason other than I let my little brother named it (and because the only edible things sold at the cafeteria when I wrote this was cookies). I also let him pick my penname… but I added the "typo" part because I thought it was more me-ish. (sparkle, sparkle)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Kyoko Ito sat down at her desk, a pile of multicolored notebooks she had bought on sale at target stacked upon it. The students of her Japanese class had just turned in the journals they had been keeping for the last couple of weeks, and she was ready to grade them. She didn't have much to do-- just flip through them to make sure that they had been written in. The writers thought she wasn't going to read them because she respected their privacy, but in reality she just didn't want to spend more than a few hour grade all 113 journals. Girls tended to write a LOT!

The teacher picked up the first notebook, Yugi Mutou's. A brief note was scrawled across the front in marker.

_Hiya, Mrs. Ito! I just wanted to tell you, before you think I'm completely obsessed with cafeteria food, that I only wanted to have a theme for your journal assignment. I don't mind if you read it._

The woman blinked at it. Slightly interest, she lifted the cover and read the first couple of entries.

**Day 1**

Cafeteria food stinks. It sucks. It's artificially fake. And yet so many of us are forced to eat it. Maybe it's because your parents are too busy to make a sack lunch for you, or maybe you're just too lazy to make it yourself. But whatever the reason, you have to eat it.

Hi. My name is Yugi Mutou, and I'm going to show just what to do with that icky cafeteria food.

At lunch today to day, my (yucky, school-bought) meal was disturbed by two of my friends arguing.

"Mine!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Mine!" Honda screamed back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"No, the cookies are MINE!" Honda screeched, snatching the cookie. Unfortunately, Jounouchi had the same idea and went for it as well. This resulted in a baked-goods-tug-of-war.

So I just offered them my food in exchange for them shutting up.

"Guys," I said, "if you cut it out, I'll give you my food."

"OK!" the chirped, grabbing my unwanted food and making the following emoticon face: n.n

This also seems to work with hospital food for one reason or another...

After my clever act of cleverness, I proceeded in stealing the cookies that were arguing over as the shoveled down my inedible lunch. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Day 2**

Today I had the brilliant idea to switch places with Mou Hitori no Boku at lunch.

He blinked, looked around, and said, "Whaaa...?"

I giggled insanely from my soul room.

Mou Hitori no Boku poked the "food" uncertainly, sniffed it, took a little bite, and made the following emoticon face: O.O His eyes then rolled back in his head, and he fainted.

I stopped giggling abruptly. "Uh, oops?"

**Day 3**

This noontime, I, instead of wasting my money on so-called nutritious junk, bought cookies!

"HEEHEHEHEHBWARGHGWAHAHAHAHAHABWEEHEEEEHOOOHEEEE!!!!!"

Anzu stared uncertainly at me. "Uh, Yugi?" she asked.

"GWIHIHIHIHAHAHAHHEHEHBLARRNANANHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yugi, are you all right?" A concerned look crossed the brunette's face.

"NA NO DAAAA!" I screamed and threw empty cookie wrappers at her. Then I began to run around the cafeteria insanely, yelling my head off. "THE MUFFIN MAN IS ON MY HIT LIST!! POWER TO THE SCONES!! NA NO DAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

I will never eat a whole ten dollar's worth of cookies again.

**Day 4**

The following acts of uncleanliness were an "accident"

I slowly and boredly scooped up a HUGE scoop of mashed potatoes with my spoon. Slowly and boredly, I turned the utensil upside down. The potatoes feel to the tile floor in a slow and bored manner. "Whoopsies!" I exclaimed before repeating the action. "My, aren't I clumsy?"

"Yugiiiiii," Jounouchi whined. "That's my shoe…"

I grinned sheepishly- "Oh! Sorry!" -then dumped more starchy mush on the floor

"MY HAIR!!!! My beautiful, wonderful, fabulous hair!!" Honda cried, running off to the bathroom crying.

_Aibou,_ Mou Hitori no Boku called from his soul, _how did you get mashed potatoes in Honda's hair if you were dropping it DOWN onto the FLOOR?_

_I... don't know..._ I sweat dropped.

Of course, the lunch lady was on petrol just as I continued ridding the world of the Evil she had recently served to me. I let Mou Hitori no Boku take the blame. He spent the afternoon mopping the cafeteria.

_I hate you, Aibou._

----

Mrs. Ito smiled to herself as she read the last sentence. Aw, how sweet! Little Yugi had an imaginary friend. Putting the boy's green journal to the side, she picked up the next one and scanned through it. She needed to be doing her job after all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Mrs Ito thinks Yami Yugi is Yugi's imaginary friend. o.O


End file.
